TU, MI INFIERNO PERSONAL
by Yake Cullen Masen
Summary: COMO UNA CONTINUACION DESDE LA SEPARaCION DE EDWARD Y BELLA HABIA CUMPLIDO LO QUE ME HISO PROMETERLE, HABIA CONTINUADO MI VIDA COMO SI EL NUNCA HUBIERRA EXISTIDO, PERO POR QUE VOLVIO SI EL ME HABIA DICHO QUE NO ME AMABA
1. Chapter 1

**_Tu mi infierno personal_**

Después que Edward me dejo llorando en el bosque, me sentí morir, pero salí adelante gracias al amor de Jacob él fue el que me saco de mi depresión se preguntaran como bueno nos hicimos pareja cuando comprendí que debía querer lo que me hiciera bien por eso lo elegí a el por qué al menos no me iba a destruir como lo hiso aquel patán que se decía mi pareja pero eso es otra historia.

Ahora ya ha pasado un año desde su partida, después de ese trágico día no volví hacer la misma pero al menos el único que lo nota es mi lobito, si Jacob es un hombre lobo pero eso no me molesta ya que no es la única criatura con la que he tratado si como me entere bueno el me lo dijo cuando nos hicimos novios.

Pero porque nuestra relación se iba a basar en la confianza por eso no secretos entre nosotros ya que él no quiere que yo vuelva a sufrír como lo hice hace tiempo con "EL" si por que ahora no pronuncio el nombre de alguien tan desagradable yo tonta caí cuando me dijo que me amaba y no hice caso cuando me pidió que me alejara de el por qué era un monstruo él lo sabía y me advirtió.

Al parecer a Charly le agrada que yo salga con Jacob, eso es bueno pero a quien quiero engañar nunca voy a olvidar a "EL" pero no es porque lo ame es porque es la persona a quien más odio en el mundo, me engaño durante mucho tiempo, yo pensé que su amor era sincero pero no, de solo pensar la veces en que le dije te amo, se abra reído mucho de la tonta humana con la que jugaba, espero nunca volverlo a ver, maldito vampiro sínico como lo detesto.

Es sorprendente como el amor dio paso a otro sentimiento mucho mas fuerte el odio pero por qué no si el solo me hizo daño me destruyo demasiado y dejo solo un cascaron que me causo muchas lagrimas volver a reconstruir.

Al principio me culpe por su partida ya que pensaba que yo lo había orillado a esa decisión pero luego comprendí que él nunca me amo como decía ya que si hubiera sido verdad no me hubiera dejado con el alma rota, cuantas veces tubo que besarme por puro compromiso pero como el dijo no podía aplazar el final y me dijo que no me amaba y yo de tonta queriendo creer que es una vil mentira.

Pero agradezco que me haya traicionado por que ahora le doy las gracias por haberse mostrado como verdaderamente es no, con un simple complejo de héroe claro,como sus principios le prohibían decirme la verdad prefirió seguir engañando a la tonta e ingenua humana.

Hoy me desperte con una sensación extraña, la conocia demaciado bien solo que tenía mucho tiempo que no la sentía era como si alguien me estuviera viendo desde la ventana ,pero rápido deseche esa idea porque solo sentía eso cuando Edward se quedaba conmigo en las noches, pero imediatamente recorde que ya paso un año desde su partida.

Bueno como sea me levante rápido de mi cama pero cuando vi la fecha en el calendario me di cuenta que era 17 de marzo justamente hoy se cumplía un año desde llegue a forks mas bien cuando llegue a la escuela y por desgracia me encontré con él, como odio ese día.

Justamente hoy había sentido eso que me lo recordaba demasiado, su pelo cobrizo, sus ojos dorados, sus hermosas palabra de amor, pero de solo recordar que eran mentira ,ha veses pienso que es más el odio que siento hacia él, que lo que le ame alguna vez, bueno no era momento que me pusiera melancólica recordando cosas del pasado, si por que él era eso para mí, mi pasado, me bañe y baje a desayunar con Charly.

-buenos dias - dije entrando en la cocina y sirviéndome un vaso de jugo

-hola bella buenos dias, bueno ya me voy tengo que llegar temprano, ¿va venir Jacob por ti hoy?- dijo parándose y dejando sus trastes sucios en el fregadero.

-no pero va ir por mí a la escuela-, dije dejando el vaso en el lava platos

-bueno me lo saludas, te y se fue subí a mi cuarto a lavarme los dientes, después agarre mi mochila y me dirigí a la escuela era un poco tarde, a la primera hora me tocaba literatura, antes de tocar la puerta del salón ya que estaba entre abierta

-hola buenos dias se pues- dije lo más respetuosa que puede

-claro pasa Isabella pasa- dijo el profesor, cuando entre vi lo imposible estaba Edward sentado en mi mesa , pensé que era una de mis tantas ilusiones entonces no le tome atención y me senté en mi lugar

-hoy tendrán que hacer un resumen de lo que es para ustedes el amor -dijo el maestro

- perfecto- dije entre dientes, saque de mi mochila mi cuadreno, cuando ya estaba dispuesta a escribir, paso algo que derrumbo mi mundo, mi ilusión me hablo

-cuanto tiempo sin verte bella, no sabes cuánto tiempo desee volver averte y volver estar así con tigo- dijo con su voz que tan loca me volvía, si me volvía por que a hora solo me causaba repulsión y odio

-oye no quiero ser descortés Edward pero tengo que trabajar- dije sin voltearlo a ver no sé que me paso pero mi corazón ni siquiera se impresiono, ¿acaso si lo había olvidado y ya no sentía nada por él?

-es cierto, perdón por la imprudencia -dijo con tristeza en la voz y volteándose

-no te preocupes es normal después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, pero si quieres platicar cuéntame ¿por qué volviste, no es que me importe pero da curiosidad?- dije con mucha seriedad y volteándome para verlo, estaba igual se veía perfecto estaba como en mis sueños que me hacia recordar la felicidad que hace mucho no la sentía ,todos esos momentos a lado de el, el que me destrozo el corazón cuando más lo amaba, ese momento volvía una y otra vez a mi mente, malditas palabras "YA NO TE AMO"

-no sabes cuánto te extrañe, pero volví por ti, rompí mi promesa- dijo y tomo mi mano yo la quite

-no te he equivoques Edward nada entre nosotros a cambiado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos , te pregunte por cortesía y porque tu decisión me afecta tan bien a mí, yo al menos cumplí mi promesa pero al parecer tu no- dije con toda la rabia que podía

-ya veo, que al menos uno de los 2 cumplió lo que prometió, como tú que seguiste tu vida como si yo nunca hubiera existido. dijo volteando a ver la mano que había soltado.

POV EDWARD

Después de alejarme de bella todo un año, me había dado cuenta que ese era mi mayor error que había cometido en toda mi eternidad, como pude romperle el corazón de esa manera sí que soy estúpido, a hora que veo en la visiones de Alice lo feliz que es con el tal Jacob me arrepiento porque yo alguna vez fui igual o más feliz que él cuando tenía a bella entre mis brazos y deseaba tanto compartir mi eternidad con ella

Hoy era 17 de marzo se cumplía un año de su estadía en forks yo me le iba a presentar pero no pude aguantar más hacia que fui a verla en la noche como lo hacía antes con la gran diferencia que en el pasado ella tenía la ventana a vierta de su cuarto, cuando llegue quise entrar por donde entraba antes pero me di cuenta que la ventana estaba cerrada y atornillada con clavos para que jamás se volviera abrir eso me daba tristeza, cumplió lo que idiotamente le hice prometerme. "CONTINUARAS CON TU VIDA COMO SI YO JAMAS HUBIERA EXISTIDO"


	2. Chapter 2

Volver a ver a Edward fue un golpe bajo sabia que esto hiba a pasar pero no tan pronto me senti morir cuando me dijo que habia regresado por mi algo se encenndio en mi corazón pero deseche la idea que era amor lo mas seguro es que sea odio o resentimiento pero menos amor esa palabra ya no estaba escrita en mi diccionario por eso cuando Edward enpezo a ablarme mi mundo se derrunbo pero no hiba a permitir que el se diera cuenta por eso conteste

-hay Edward por favor no me digas que a hora te arrepientes de averme dejado si te veias muy convencido cuando me lo dijiste ,que querias que me la pasara toda la vida llorando por que me habias avandonado pero te agradesco infinitamente a verme hecho ver la realidad lla que yo no pertenesco a tu mundo y menos a tu con una sonrisa en la cara y esta fue lo ultimo que le dije en toda la clase,cuando termino esta me diriji a la otra y haci sucesivamente todas pasaron higual de aburridas,agradecia infinitamente cuando sono el timbre para el almuerzo entre en el comedor fui por mi bandeja de comida,cuando me hiba a dirijir a las mesa que conpartia con Mike , Erick y los demas cuando una vosecita se oyo a mis espaldas imediatamente voltie para ver quien era y cual fue mi grata sorpresa al encontrarme con mi entrañiable amiga Alice

-bella no saves cuanto te extrañe - dijo a brazandome y saltando con migo

-Alice que bueno que te veo yo tan bien te extrañe- dije abrazandola

-pero que te hisiste como que la edad te sento mejor mira estas hermosa - dijo mirandome de arriba a bajo

-oye oye donde que do la Alice que conosi la que me decia que nunca estaba a la moda- dije mirandola seria pero con una sonrisa enorme

-mira mejor ven sientate con migo como en los viejos tiempos esto agarro la charola que tenia en las manos y me jalo del brazo hacia la mesa cuando estaba frente a ella Emmet se dio cuenta y corrio hacia mi

-bells,bells no saves cuanto te extrañamos-.y me dio un tipico abrazo de oso elevandome varios centimetros del suelo

-Emmet no puedo respirar bajame - dije con difilcutad ya en el suelo me aserque ala mesa donde estaba Rosaly junto con Jasper y Edward atodos los salude con un tipico hola

-oye bella por que no vienes a mi casa en la tarde a Esme le encantaria verte ella tan bein te extraño mucho- dijo mirandome alos ojos

-no se Alice tengo un compromiso -

-hay bella por favor si recuerda que no tevi todo un año-dijo poniendo una poniendo una carita de niña pequeña

-bueno pero que no se ha mucho tiempo si Alice- dije viendola con una sonrisa pero seria

-bueno te paso a recoger a tu casa- me dijo con una mirada amenasadora pero riendo

-bueno ya mevoy nos vemos luego,tengo clase de poniendome de pie y dirijiemdome haci la puerta

-espera bella recuerda que conpartimos Edward atras de mi

-apurate Cullen nesesito llegar temprano- dije como si nunca hubiera sido mi novio

-tu nunca me llamaste haci,lamento haber hecho que te sintieras incomoda-dijo viendome a los ojos

-no te procupes lo que paso con nosotros no va afectar la relacion que lleve con tu familia lo nuestro ya paso -dije con una sonrisa

-pero yo no quiero ser parte de tu pasado,yo quiero ser tu presente y futuro - dijo tomandome de la barbilla y alzandola para que lo viera a los ojos

-Edward es todo lo que te puedo ofreser tu eres mi pasado no me pidas que te vuelva a dorar como un dios por que la bella que hacia eso ya murio con todo lo que sentia por ti esa tarde en el con una sonrisa y volteandome para entrar en el salon,la clase paso higual de a burrida ya que me hiso reccordar mi primer dia en la escuela cuando Edward me odiava ya que su actitud ostil regreso eso me venefisio mucha ya que no tenia que ablar con el y haci no sentirme incomoda,terminaron las clases y sali corriendo del instituto directo acia el estacionamiento cuando llegue via a mi querido novio

-hola amor aquien esperas? haciendo que se voltiara para verme cuando lo hiso deposite un beso en sus labios- pero se senti extraño sus labios encima de los mios

-a una hermosa señorita llamada Isabella acaso no la conose?- dijo rodeandome de la cintura con sus brazos

-no no la conosco pero deve ser muy afortunada de tenerlo como novio si quiere si es que no la encuentra me puede de decir y yo la buco .

- le dije y le di un beso profundo- con el hacia todo lo que con Edward estaba prohivido a el lo besava y no tenia que parar abructamente

-oye ya nos vamos hermosa - dijo tiernamente pero derenpente se tenso

-que hacen los Cullen a qui,no savia que habian regresado-dijo miranodo atras de mi cuando me voltie vi a Edward mirandome con una profunda tristesa y con odio mirava a Jaccob savia que estaba ohiendo sus pensamientos

-¿mi amor me puedes hacer un favor? .- dije poniendo carita de niña buena

-si lo que quieras mi nena- dijo acariciandome una mejilla

-pensaras que es un poco extraño pero Edward me ha estado molestando con un "nosotros" pero no entiende que nunca mas va ver algo entre los 2 ,por eso nesesito que pienses en las veses que emos estado juntos para que vea que ya lo olvide,porfa amor ,si?- dije poniendo un puchero tipo Alice

-pero como quieres que haga eso si nunca emos estado juntos?- dijo mirandome alos ojos de manera suspicas insinuando a lo que se referia

-no tontito de esa manera no pero tu haveses as deseado estar con migo de esa forma - dije abrazandolo del cuello y depositando un beso en el

-como quieras bella,puedes voltear para que veas la cara que va aponer un poco enfadado,al momento vi como Edward se nos quedava viendo con una gran tristeza en los hijos,ese gesto me hiso sentir un poco mal pero el se lo merecia al final de cuentas el me habia hecho mas daño

POV EDWARD

Al momento que escuche los pensamientos de Jacob no pude evitar mirar hacia donde se encotraba bella y mirarla con tristeza si hubiera podido llorar lo hubiera hecho el decia mentalmente:

-ya ves cullen como yo la pude hacer mas feliz que tu,con migo tiene todas las esperiencias humanas posibles,si supieras que tan suave es su piel,esas curvas que tiene son para morirse un chupasangre como tu nunca las ubiera apreciado ni disfrutado como se lo merese,ni modo ya no te torturare mas,al fin y al cabo ella es solo mia,tu eres solo parte de sus recuerdos mejor dicho de su pasado -dijo con una sonrisa boba en su cara,

solo queria ir y arrancarle la cabeza,pero el tenia razon el le daria todo lo que yo no podia darle aunque tenia razon nunca me hiba adar por vencido lucharia por ella,por volver a provar sus labios ella era mi droga y sin ella no podia vivir si por que con ella era vida el tiempo que pasaba a su lado,al pareser Alice habia notado mi enojo:

- no es verdad lo que as ohido eso lo invento bella para que te des cuenta cuanto te odia- dijo pasandome un brazo por los hombres yo solo asenti con la cabeza

-hay Edward me duele verte haci pero tu lo propisiaste,tu tienes la culpa de su odio,por que es lo que senbraste cuando te fuiste,en lugar de hacerle un bien causaste tu propia alejandose de mi yo segui con la mirada perdida pensando en los recuerdos que tenia a lado de ella,no me di cuenta cuando bella se fue,agare mi coche y sali a toda velosidad para mi casa no queria toparme con ella en la entrada eso seria algo que no soportaria,cuando llegue me fui directo a mi cuarto y ahi estuve toda la tarde,un tiempo despues pude ohir su voz que provenia des vestibulo,tube deseos de salir a su encuentro pero no podia torturarme mas,deje que pasara el tiempo cuando Alice por medio de sus pensamientos me decia:

-eres tan estupido,como a sufrido bella por tu culpa,lo que paso lo tienes bien meresido,deje a bella sola en mi cuarto,aver si puedes arreglar algo aunque lo dudo mentalmente dejandome ohir un fracmento de su conversacion con bella,ella decia que me odiava profundamente pero algo en ella le inpedia alejarse de mi,pero cuantas veses eso sucediera ella se encargaria de aserme sufrir,esto ultimo que dolio en el alma peor tenia que volver a conquistarla.

Me diriji hasia la abitacion de Alice cuando entre me enntre a bella de espaldas a mi:

lo unico que dije temiendo por su rechaso

-¿que quieres cullen? - dijo sin voltearse,se le podia notar nerrviosa ¿acaso sera por mi presencia?

-solo queria ver si existe la posibilidad de ablar - dije de sentandome en uno de los sillones de la abitacion de Alice

-como quieras cullen pero creo que antes de ser amigos devemos arreglar las cosas,recuerda que no quedaron tan claras la ultima vez mirandome tenia una sonrisa pero me dava cuenta que sufria mas que yo

-esta bien pero me gustaria que me llamaras Edward como en los viejos tiempos y dime que quieres que serio pero un poco alegre

-entiende que no voy a volverte a llamar asi ese nombre ya no existe en mi vocabulario,¿te conformas con cullen o que? secamente sentandose enfrente de mi

-me conformo con cullen contal que vuelvas a refererirte ami,me acuerdo cuando mi nombre salia de tus labios se sentia tan pude evitar asecarme y arodillarme,al tomarla ella se quedo quieta un instante pero luego se alejo

-cullen,por favor te edicho que solo vamos hacer amigos,pero luego seguimos ablando me tengo que ir es tarde y Charlye me deve estar esperando,te cuidas con una sonrisa en los labios pero lo que hiso me confundio aun mas me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue riendo

ESPERO LES GUSTE Y POR FAVOR DIGANME QUE NO LES GUSTA O LE FALTA A LA HISTORIA

DEJEN reviews SI KIEREN CLARO COMO VEN YA ESTOY EDITANTANDO EL FINC .

:)


	3. Chapter 3

_**POV BELLA**_

_**LLegue ami casa me di cuenta de la hora decidi hacer la cena para charlie lo mas seguro era que llegara un poco tarde de la casa de Alice,estaba tan concetrada en que no me di cuenta de la hora que era 4:45 y tenia que ir con Alice a las 4:30,me subia a canbiar y tome las llaves de mi camioneta y me diriji hacia la casa que tanto tiempo en mi soledada queria volver a visistar con la esperazan de encontrarme a Edward ahi de nuevo pero nunca se me cumplio mi deseo y ahora dava gracias al cielo qeu nunca me lo volvi a encontrar,solo sentia repulciona hacia el pero de lo que si estaba segura es que le haria pagar todas mis lagrimas que habia derramado por el,pero todavia no lo habia desidido si no Alice se daria cuenta de mi decision,luego se lo contaria a ella.**_

_**Cuando llegue toque la puerta y de pronto salio Alice a toda prisa**_

_**-hay bella que bueno que veniste pense que no te hibas atrever- me dijo a abrazandome y llevandome la sala donde estaban todos reunidos**_

_**-hay bella no saves cuanto te extrañe- me dijo Esme me extraño no ver a Edward por aqui **_

_**-hey bells que ya te olvidaste de mi- me dije emmet desde el otro lado de la sala **_

_**-no para nada,muchas gracias por el recivimiento- le dije a todos **_

_**-ya dejen enpas a bells,ven tenemos que ablar de muchas cosas- dijo Alice jalandome del brazo haci su abitacion,ya en ella me sente en uno de los sillones que tenia en su cuarto **_

_**-siento mucho a verte dejado bells,pero ya saves como es el,no me dejo quedarme- me dijo abrazandome no me habia dado cuenta que estaba llorando pero ella era la unica qeu me conosia realmente**_

_**-hay Alice fueron los peores meses de mi vida,le llorava todo el tiempo,todo me lo recordava no habia momento en el dia que no pensara en el y en sus palabras,¿por que me hacia tanto daño? si el me habia dicho que no podia vivir sin mi,en un pricinpio me negue a creerle haciendome la idea que sus palabras no tenian sentido pero al ver pasar los meses y el no volvia me negue a volver a tener una esperaza de amor,al poco tiempo Jacob me ayudo a salir de mi deprimente situacion,con su amor y conprecion,no se si algun dia vuelva a mar a al guien como ame a Edward pero de lo que si estoy segura es que el no me ama solo se siente culpable por dejarme todo este tiempo, pero de eso a que vuelva asentir amor por mi si es que algun dia lo sintio que lo dudo mucho,pero ahora lo odio profundamente Alice no saves cuanto,perdon si soy muy dura con lo que te voy a decir pero algo no se que es me inpide alejarme de el pero aprovechare eso para hacerlo sufrir como el o hiso con de decir y Alice me abrazo muy fuerte,no se cuanto tiempo habia pasado abrazada de Alice pero cuando me di cuenta ya estaba oscureciendo era el crepusculo **_

_**FLASBACK**_

_**EL CREPUSCULO ES LA ETAPA MAS TRISTE DEL DIA,NO INPORTA QUE HERMOSO HAYGA SIDO EL DIA SIEMPRE TIENE QUE TERMINAR dijo Edward sentado junto ami **_

_**FIN DEL FLASBACK**_

_**Yo en ese tiempo no le encontraba sentido a sus palabras pero me di cuenta que ahora tenian un mejor sicnificado del que pudo aver tenido **_

_**-ahorita vengo bella voy por una pastilla bella para que te calmes- me dijo Alice parandose y dejandome recostada en el sillon, yo solo asenti con la cabeza cuando ya estaba un poco mas tranquila y me dicuenta que mis ojos ya no estaban rojo s de tanto llorar me puse de pie,me estaba viendo en el espejo cuando una voz,esa maldita voz:**_

_**atras de mi **_

_**-¿que quieres cullen?- dije un poco nerviosa alo mejor le habia leido la mente a Alice y se avia enterado de todo**_

_**-solo queria ver si existia la posibilidad de ablar- dijo sentandose en un de los sillones **_

_**-como quieras cullen pero creo que antes de ser amigos devemos arreglar las cosas,recuerda que no quedaron tan claras- dije con una sonrisa aunque me estaba despedasando por dentro **_

_**-esta bien pero me gustaria que me llamaras Edward como en los viejos tiempos y dime que quieres que aclaremos - que dijo con una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tan loca me volvian**_

_**-entiende que no voy a volverte a llamar asi ese nombre ya no existe en mi vocabulario,¿te conformas con cullen o que?**_-._**dije como era tan sinico que me pedia que lo volviera a llamar haci,si ese nombre me quemaba la garganta con tan solo pensarlo **_

_**-me conformo con cullen contal que vuelvas a refererirte ami,me acuerdo cuando mi nombre salia de tus labios se sentia tan hermoso - me dijo arrodillandose ante mi y tomandome las manos en ese moment me acorde de la maravillosa etapa que vivi a su lado pero derepente vinieron a mi mente las palabras que me habia dicho en el bosque,y me aleje de el,pero vino a mi la idea de que lo ari sufrir mas de lo que me hiso sufrir ami**_

_**-cullen,por favor te edicho que solo vamos hacer amigos,pero luego seguimos ablando me tengo que ir es tarde y Charly me deve estar esperando,te cuidas cullen-.y entonses me despedi de el con la sonrisa mas sinica que pude y me acerque a el y le di un beso en la mejilla , esto seguro lo hiba a confundir y se hiba a confiar y cundo estubiera perdidamente enamorado le destruiria su corazón tal como el hiso con el mio.**_

_**Tal parese que dio resultado por que se quedo en shock yo sali corriendo de la casa, ya estando en mi auto conduci lo ms deprisa que pude cuando me di cuenta que ya estab en mi casa y Charli ya habia llegado,entre en la casa y me saludo con el tipico hola.**_

_**La cena transcurrio traquilamente,despues de lavar los platos me fui directo a mi cuarto,todo estaba higual de como lo deje en la mañana,abri la ventana con un desarmador hace mucho que no la abri por eso la cerre con tornillos ,tome mi neseser y me meti al baño,ya con la pijama puesta me meti en las cobijas,cuando estaba a punto de dormirme un olor muy peculiar me llamo la atencion savia muy bien que el estaba aqui mi corazón no se altero,cuando estaba a punto de tocarme: **_

_**-¿que deseas cullen,se te perdio algo? -dije con los ojos a un cerrados,el solo se quedo quieto**_

_**Cuando se dio cuenta que no es estabá dormida se alejo de mi:**_

_**-perdon no queria despertarte lo siento - dijo muy apenado **_

_**-no te procupes,pero no lo vuelvas hacer ni siquiera a intentar- le dije prestandole la minima de atencion solo fue en ese momento cuando abri los ojos**_

_**-si,veo que ya canbiaste muchas cosas de tu habitacion,por ejemplo el color no es el mismo y por lo que observo ya no ohies la misma musica,te gusta mas un poco de rock pop verdad ,no hay musica clasica,te acuerdas cuanto nos gustaba-dijo con un poco de tristesa en la mirada y buscando con la mirada algun indisio que mostrara a la bella tonta e hinjenua,me sente en la cama **_

_**-si verdad y no saves cuanto me costo canbiar pero al fin y alcabo eso tenia que pasar es una parte muy inportante de crecer y madurar,cuanto te agradesco el averme dejado por que gracias a ello ahora tengo una vida de lo mas normal como cualquier adolecente de 18 años,tengo un novio que me ama,muchos amigos con los que salgo a donde quiera - cuando le decia esto era como si me clavaran miles de puñales en el pecho por lo que si estaba segura es que nunca volveria ser normal,mientras existiera la sombra de Edward en mi vida**_

_**-me alegro por ti bella tu tienes todo lo que yo nunca te pude dar,al fin y alcabo eres una simple joven y tienes toda una vida por delante -dijo con toda tranquilidad**_

_**-como eres tan sinico Cullen,cuando tu mismo me dijiste que me amabas y ahora me dises que te alegras por mi,que tonta fui cuando confie en ti en un ser sin alma ni corazón que solo me causo pena y dolor cuando mas te amaba- le dije con mucha rabia escupia las palabras,si,lloraba pero de inpotencia **_

_**-bella no es como tu crees,dejame explicarte- hiso un intento por asercarse a mi pero yo me aleje de imediato y me linpie las lagrimas que salian sin parar de mis ojos **_

_**-alejate de mi,se me hiso muy dificil olvidarte y a hora apareses pidiendo que te deje que me expliques,con que cara tu me dises eso cuando tu mismo me ablabas que devia aprender lo que me convendia tu nesesitabas distraciones,yo no pertenesco a tu esto ultimo con todo el dolor que acumule durante estos meses**_

_**-si tu tienes toda la razon pero yo me fuí para protegerte,pero cuando me di cuenta que te amo demasciado para alejarme de ti,regrese a tu lado para hacer las cosas bien solo te pido que no me alejes si me sigues amando como antes,si no es haci y tu decicion es que no me amas yo me alejare de ti solo si tu me lo pides- dijo con mucho dolor cuando me di cuenta ya lo tenia enfrente tomamdo mi cara entre sus manos,yo no pude responder solo negue con la cabeza**_

_**-tienes que decirme lo que estas pensando- cuando lo dijo su aliento golpeo mi cara **_

_**-no se,tengo odio ,resentimiento,amor,tristeza,dolor y lo lamento mucho pero es lo que siento en estos momentos por ti- baje la cabeza seguia llorando **_

_**-no te procupes es lo menos que me meresco por dejarte tanto tiempo ¿pero creo que dijiste amor? explicamelo por que si no lla perdi- me lo dijo con una sonrisa sinica,no lo podia creer habia pensado eso en voz alta**_

_**LAMENTO QUE EL CAPI SEA MUY CORTO PERO TENGO UN POCO DE TAREA MAÑANA CREO SUBIR UNO MAS,¿CREEN QUE BELLA SE RINDA TAN FACIL ANTE EDWARD?¿QUE PASARA CON NUESTRO JACOB**__** ?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**-perdon no se lo que dije,lo siento nuca devi muy apenada y de himediato senti que la sangre que estaba en mi cara,solo pude alejarme de el imediatamente**_

_**-por que pides disculpas cuando me as hecho el ser mas imensamente feliz en todo el asercandose ami y poniendo una mano en mi mento para que lo viera a la cara**_

_**-no te emociones Cullen solo fue un momento de devilidad de mi parte,si te confienzo que te quiero pero solo es por que marcaste una de las etapas mas maravillosas y especiales de todo mi existencia,fue eso mientras duro pero como todo sueño tube que despertar y enfrentarmer ala cruda realidad,al dolor interminable que me causo enamorarme de un ser inreal,pero ese dolor se calmo cuando descubri que se puede ser feliz de muchas maneras,como con Jacob,si es cierto que no lo amo pero cuando estoy con el,el dolor queda sedado a unque sea tenporalmente pero ahora que tu regresaste no se si cundo te vuelvas ahir aumente este dolor en mi pecho bajando la mirada**_

_**-entiende bella no me voy a volver ahir- me dijo acercandose ami y abrasadome **_

_**-ese es el problema Edward que tengo miedo de lo que pase si tu no te vas- le dije contra su pecho **_

_**-por que no se lo dejamos al tiempo,te prometo que te voy a conquistar a unque se me valla la existencia en eso- dijo con mucha dulsura, me hiso recordar el pasado...**_

_**FLASBACK**_

_**-bella tu eres mi vida-...**_

_**-nunca me ire de tu lado,mientras sea lo mejor para ti-..**_

_**-no saves cuanto tiempo te he esperado,el leon se enamoro de la oveja-**_

_**-,que estupida oveja -**_

_**-y que morboso y masoquista es el leon-...**_

_**FIN DEL FLASBACK**_

_**-no Edward no te equivoques yo no quiero nada con tigo,eres mi pasado y ahi es donde perteneses,estaras a mi lado pero no es por que yo lo quiera,es por que haci tu lo con toda seriedad tratando de creerme yo misma mis palabras para no volverme hacer iluciones**_

_**-si en eso tienes razon y no saves cuanto me arrepiento de averte dejado yo me gane a pulso tu odio y si yo e decidido que pase lo que pase nunca mas me alejare de ti,a unque solo sere parte de tu pasado me confoemo con eso solamente,por que tu eres mi pasado presente y futuro,eres eso para mi bella nunca lo eso se fue de imediato de mi abitacion,como la brisa yo me quede en shock y no pude conciliar el sueño en toda la noche**_

_**Cuando Edward me dejo en mi cuarto,lo unico que pude hacer es llorar por lo que habia dicho me decia mil veses y trataba de creer que todo lo que paso en el ultimo año nunca hubiera sido verdad**__,__**yo no me meresia tanto sufrimiento o ¿acaso si lo meresia? por averme enamorado de un ser fuera de mi alcanze,yo siempre supe que el era mucho para mi,yo no lo meresia solo soy una simple humana no soy nada,mas que una carga y una responsabilida para el,estaba mas que segura que el solo regreso por sentirse culpable,si,era eso,el regreso por lastima por la devil humana que dejo llorando,el era responsable de sierta parte de mi sufrimiento pero la mayor parte de culpa caia sobre mi por no alejarme de el cuando me dio oportunidad,por creerle todas las mentiras que salian de su boca,pero de lo que estaba segura era que una parte de mi lo segia amando,pero lo odia por causarme tanto dolor y sufrimiento, si el savia que hiba a jugar con migo por que siguio enamorando cuanod me conosio, si solo se hubier alejado de mi,pero eso era una estupides yo lo hubiera seguido a donde fuera.**_

_**La noche su mee fue pensando en todo esto cuando me di cuenta ya habia amanecido,me bañe pero al darme cuenta de mi aspecto en el espejo,se veia a una mujer sin vida,palida,ojerosa habia vuelto la zombie de el ultimo año esto me hiso recordar mis dias posructura con Edward,cuanto habia canbiado mi vida con esa palabra que pasara lo que pasara nunca se hiban a borrar de mi mente**_

_**-de sierto modo te equerido,pero nesesito un cambio no puedo ser lo que no soy,no soy humano-**_

_**-no me convienes bella-**_

_**-yo no olvidare pero los de mi clase nos distraemos con suma facilidad-.**_

_**-esto es una ruptura linpia,sanara con facilidad-.**_

_**¿Regresar para el era una ruptura linpia? lo dudo mucho pero alfin y alcabo yo no era buena para el**_

_**Me vesti rapidamente y no desallune estaba mas sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que estab estacionado delante de la casa el coche de Edward,me limite a dirijirle una mirada llena de rabia,pero el me alcanzo**_

_**con su arteciopelada voz**_

_**-mira Cullen no es buen momento para que able con tigo,acabo de tener una serie de recuerdos muy fuertes- le dije y me diriji a abrir la puerta de mi camioneta**_

_**-no tengo que adivinar,son sobre mi -dijo con tristesa**_

_**-exaptamente son sobre el fitilico dia en que mi vida dio un giro de dolor y sufrimiento,sumergiendome en una total oscuridad, de la cual nunca voy a salir- dije con la mirada perdida**_

_**-no saves cuanto me duele averte hecho tanto daño,en toda mi eternidad nunca podre reconpensarlo,pero estoy aqui para volverte a conquistar se que sera duro,pero te con una sonrisa torcida**_

_**.ese es problema que tu estas aqui,entiende no quiero nada con tigo,un dia tu me dijiste que no era buena para ti entonses por que te conportas haci- dije con lagrimas en los ojos**_

_**-se que te dije cosas terribles pero si no te las decia nunca me hibas a dejar ir,no puedo creer que cuanto tiempo te estube esperado y lo aruine en un momento,tu deciavas conpartir la eternida con migo y yo te deje con el corazón hecho pedazos-dijo acarisiandome una mejilla**_

_**-no Edward tu hisiste lo mejor para los 2 tu no querias conpartir tu eternidad con migo por eso me dejaste a la menor oportunidad que tubiste,eso era lo correcto- dije con una sonrisa pero me dolia en el alma **_

_**hola espero les haya gustado este ficn va ser de mucho drama dejen reviews ples y prometo subir mas seguido va **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**-no bella te equivocas yo keria estar toda tu vida humana contigo y nunca separarnos en toda tu existencia y cuando llegara tu hora yo te seguiria,pero cuando me di cuenta que soy muy egoista cuando paso por mi mente la idea de convertirte,no tube otra opcion que dejarte para que tubieras una vida normal,a un que sea sin mi,pero que no te queden dudas que te amo,por eso lo tomando de la mejilla yo por una vez me deje perder en su mirada,en esos hermosos ojos que parecian oro derretido,la ultima vez que deje que eso pasa su mirada era tan fria como el hielo,pero no hiba a caer otra vez,ya que me perdia y me hipnoctizaba su mirada **_

_**-no Edward no lo hagas por favor,no digas eso yo lla tengo una vida alado de Jacob y mi existencia esta con el,no tengo lugar para ti en mi dije muy seria pero cuando me di cuenta que el se asercaba lentamente a mi y me di cuenta de sus intenciones **_

_**-no lo hagas por favor-dije contra sus labios **_

_**-si no lo hago nunca te devas a dar cuenta que es verdad lo que te por ultimo antes de juntar sus labios con los mios,me perdi en esa sensacion que crei muerta cuando el se fue,fui feliz cuando el me tomo de la cintura y me apreto junto a el,pero de pronto vinieron a mi mente todas los momentos que pase a lado de Jacob,como yo lo hasia feliz,fué en ese momento cuando me separe de el **_

_**-no lo vuelvas hacer por favor,vete alejate de mi no kiero volverte a ver nunca mas en mi vida,entiende que no te amo -dije con lagrimas en los ojos,aunque savia que ese beso era el mejor de todo mi existencia y nunca lo hiba a olvidar**_

_**-yo se que tu no sientes nada de eso,tu no kieres que me valla y puedo asegurar que me amas mas de cuando estaba con tigo,no lo niegues bella por que yo te amo mas que a nada en el mundo,espero que al menos te haya quedado claro que te amo demaciado -dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios yo solo pude negar con la cabeza**_

_**-no te voy a ser caso en este momento por que se que estas alterada,pero que no se te olvide que pase lo que pase siempre te esperaré suviendose a su carro,por la ventanilla me mandó una sonrisa se le veia muy feliz.**_

_**En ese momento estaba mas que confundida pero de lo que si estaba segura era que con ese beso renació todo lo que sentia por Edward pero el se había alejado de mí por que ahora se enpeñaba en resucitar todo los sentimientos que tenia muy ocultos y encerrados en el fondo de mi corazón,lo unico que pude hacer fué ir a la push donde me esperaba Jacob mi puerto seguro,cuando llegue ya me esperaba el sele veia un poco nervioso **_

_**-hola -**__**dije abrazandolo el imendiatamente se alejo de mi no supe el por que de su rechaso **_

_**-con quien as estado bella,hueles a uno de ellos- dijo con duda **_

_**-estube con Alice Jacob no te pongas haci saves que te kiero mas que mi propia vida- termine de decirle con un beso en los labios **_

_**-por eso hoy mismo voy hacer algo que devi hacerlo antes pero por miedo a tu rechazo no lo hise,pero ahora me lo has confirmado y no tengo inpedimiento para no de decir y se puso en una rodilla en el piso y dijo lo que tanto me temia **_

_**-Isabella Swan deseas casarte con migo -dijo y me mostro un pequeño anillo con un solitario como unico diamante,bañado en plata,solo pude llorar pero savia muy bien mi respuesta si no lo hacia en este momento nunca podria decirlo y creo que era lo mejor para todos terminar de una vez por todas con este dolor interminable que nunca acabaria si no lo decia,savia que alguien hiba a salir lastimado de esta decicion pero era mi felisidad a canbio del dolor de esa persona y yo lla había llorado demaciado y me meresia estar bien**_

_**-Jacob me tomaste desprevenida peor claro que ACEPTO con una sonrisa pero algo dentro de mi se ronpio como en aquel moemto que me dejo llorando Edward en el prado**_

_**Despues de una tarde muy ocupada en la casa de Jacob,donde todos paresian mas emocionados que yo,era como si estubiera ausente,mi cuerpo estaba ahi pero mi mente estaba con todos los recuerdos que pase con Edward mas bien no me arrenpetia,de la desicion tomada yo meresia y deciava ser feliz aunque no savia si lo hiba hacer del todo pero con los años aprenderia hacerlo o eso creia y esperaba**_

_**Al llegar a mi casa ya era un poco tarde pues no fuí al instituto pero no estaba Charly eso era extraño pero a lo mejor tenia mucho trabajo,me diriji ami habitacion y ahi me encontre a Edward frente al mueble de la conputadora observando la foto que tenia con Jacob abrazados en la playa de la push se me veia feliz en esa foto cuando Edward era solo un recuerdo **_

_**-entonses te vas a casar -dijo apenas en un susurro y señalando el anillo que ocupava mi 3er dedo de la mano izquierda**_

_**-si supongo-fui capaz de decirle con un control de voz adecuado y con cierta felizidad**_

_**-no puedo conseder una existencia en la que tu no estes,si te casas te llevaras mi vida,no me digas que este es el fin a tantas cosas que pasamos -dijo serca de mi cara tomandola entre sus manos**_

_**-tu condenaste a este amor,precipitando el final cuando desidiste terminar- dije con todo tranquila**_

_**-es cierto pero yo deciava estar con tigo savia que no hiba a ser facil pero nunca conte que tu te hibas a casar,eso conplica todo,es como el fin a la historia mas bella,por favor recapacita yo te deje por que era lo mejor entiende,nadie te va a mar como yo tu eres lo mejor que a pasado en toda mivida,si por que era vida el tienpo que yo pasava con tigo no saves el daño que me haces con tu desicion,pero nunca me voy a alejar de ti aunque tenga que violar el tratado para verte con mucha tristesa y suplicando **_

_**-no Edward yo no quiero causarte daño solo estas reciviendo todo el dolor que senti cuando tu te alejaste de mi y se que lo que voy hacer te va a ronper el corazón pero lo que voy a decir va acabar con todas tus esperanzas, no quiero que estes con migo vete de mi vida para siempre entiende nunca voy a volver con tigo,a si tubo que ser desde un principio nunca devi de conoserte entiende nunca va a ver un nosotros y por favor yo voy hacer muy feliz por que me voy a casar con el amor de mi vida alejate de mi no vuelvas a buscarme as tu vida Edward,recuerda que a los humanos se nos olvidan las cosas y ustedes se distraen facilmente sitando las mismas palabras que el uso**_

_**-en eso tienes razon y como prometi una vez que solo me hiba alejar de tu si tu me lo pedias y asi lo are me alejare de ti,no reciviras ninguna intervencion de mi parte y de nadie de mi familia te lo prometo nunca olvides que te amo demaciado para olvidarte pero me vastara con saver que tu eres feliz- antes de decir y me dio un beso en la frente y con ese beso se fué una parte de mi vida pero estoy era lo que yo queria y desiava desde un principio ¿no?**_

hola perdon por la tardansa

pero aki con un nuevo capi

un beso y abrazo desd México dejens reviews pless no inporta si son solo para deecirme k es lo que comieron , o hicieron en el dia o para alabar mi gran finc ( bueno eso no jajaja) y gracias a todas esa personas k andejado anunque sea un solo comentario en verdad un beso prometo nombrarlas para el siguiente capi. Lo juro XD este capi tambien esta dedicado para los lectores cilensiosos


End file.
